A software developer may need to test and debug a software code that they create. The software code may be associated with a mobile application, an enterprise software application, a desktop application, a client/server application and/or a web based application. Sometimes, the software developer may work in a team of programmers that are working on the same software code simultaneously, and/or which have worked on similar software code in the past.
The software developer may utilize a log file to determine a set of activities (e.g., error conditions) associated with an operation of a software code. Productivity of the software developer may be compromised spending time finding error conditions that have been resolved by other developers in the past. In addition, the software developer may not know which other developer with knowledge to ask for advice. As a consequence, the software developer may need to repeat work done by others. Repeating work done by others in analyzing the log file may be cumbersome, expensive, and/or inefficient.